Im Voldemolts Daughter and I think I love Harry Potter
by Gryffindorgirl2000
Summary: Anabela Seraphina Riddle is Tom Riddle aka Voldemolts daughter and is best Friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. She was also put in Gryffindor. But what happens when she falls in love with the famous boy who lived. Follow Anabela through her life at Hogwarts. Sorry for rubbish summary story is better.
1. Prologue

**Im Voldemolts Daughter and I think I love Harry Potter **

**Prologue **

Hi I'm Anabela Riddle and I'm 10 years old almost 11. I live a pretty normal life I live in London with my mother and her new husband, Dave. He's alright I guess but he will never be my father, speaking of my Father he left me and mum when I was only one years old, we never talk about him but even though he left us I still want to meet him. You may be thinking that I hate him but the thing is I don't because he might of had a reason to leave like maybe work or to keep us safe or something. Apparently I look Exactly like him and that makes me want to meet him even more.

I don't have any friends since everyone thinks I'm a freak, I get bullied about it all the time. I absolutely loathe the people at my school just because they think I'm "different." Whenever their around me bad or strange things happen, like yesterday in Class they were throwing spit balls at me and it got to a point when I got so mad I turned round to glare at them when all of a sudden all the spit balls backfired and shot at them. That stuff happens all the time when I'm angry or scared, mum just says it's a coincidence but I think she's lying since she always has this knowing look in her eyes.

I turn 11 on February 9th and mum seems more anxious then ever at the moment, I wonder why. I have a feeling something special is going to happen this year, something magical, oh I have to go mums calling me to help with breakfast, see ya.

**Hi i hope you liked it its my first story so please review. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 1-Somethings Up

**IM VOLDEMOLTS DAUGHTER AND I THINK I LOVE HARRY POTTER**

**CHAPTER 1**

Anabelas POV

"Good morning mum." I said as I walked through the kitchen doors.

"Good morning sweetheart, you mind if you make the eggs for me dear."

"Not at all." I replied, everyone was silent; Dave was eating his cereal while watching TV with a gormless look on his face, while mum was sipping her cup of tea. _This is my chance to ask them about my birthday _I thought to myself, I was turning 11 tomorrow and well let's just say mum looked like she was having a hard time dealing with it. Their hiding something from me, I know it.

"Soooo mum...it's my birthday tomorrow." Mum and Dave instantly stiffened and a tension slowly filled the air and they both had a look of nervousness on their face.

"Ye-s yes it is Bells." Mum replied hesitantly, I noticed that her hands were now shaking as she held her cup of tea. Yep something was definitely up.

"Well I was wondering if I could invite some friends over." I said biting my lip, praying that my tactic will work. My mother's face suddenly went from nervous to confused in an instant.

"Bu-t I thought that you didn't have any friends"

"And whys that may I ask"

"Because everyone thinks your...different" She replied, but regretted it as soon as it left her lips.

"Exactly, and you-both of you know why and I want to know, and don't try pretending that you don't because I know that you both do by the you have been acting lately." I demanded making them look both shocked and mortified.

"Well..." Mother started.

"Well what" I stated after a minute hesitation.

Mum shared a quick glance at Dave ( who looked like he was about to pass out ) before finally saying "Ok Anabela this may sound a bit of a shock but...well...Ok Anabela yo-your a witch." WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY...no she didn't...did she.

"I'm a, I'm a what"

"A witch and a good one at that once you've been trained up a bit. You see I'm one to and we're not alone, there's a whole wizading community out there...even your father was one Bells." Wow ok this is...not normal, my mum is claiming that I'm a witch and that she and my father are ones as well.

"Bu-but you can't be serious, I mean I can't be a witch, I'm just Anabela Just Anabela."

"Oh really, Anabela think thats why things happen when your angry or frightened, because your a witch." A slow smile started to creep up on my face. _ She's right, _I thought to my self, _she's right about...everything I'm a-_

"I AM A WITCH" I shouted with glee. I can't believe it haha, I finally understand, I'm not strange or a freak IM A WITCH. And to think that there are others who are just like me.

" Wait hold up" I stated, "How come your so nervous about my birthday"

**Hi thats the new chapter sorry if its not that good and I promis to do a longer one next time plz review and tell me what you think. **

**C ya**

**Eliza**


	3. Chapter 2- a School, School of MAGIC

**IM VOLDEMOLTS DAUGHTER AND I THINK I LOVE HARRY POTTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Recap **_

"_I AM A WITCH" I shouted with glee. I can't believe it haha, I finally understand, I'm not strange or a freak IM A WITCH. And to think that there are others who are just like me._

" _Wait hold up" I stated, "How come your so nervous about my birthday" _

_LINE..._

I stood there impatiently waiting for an answer but I only got awkward silence from the both of them.

"Well" I stated impatiently yet excitedly, I mean come on its not every day that you find out your a witch.

"Ok Bells you know I said about there being people like us, well theirs a school, a school of magic called Hogwarts for young wizards and witch's like yourself where they learn how to control their powers."

WOW THERES A SCHOOL TO, how can this day get any better.

"Wow that's amazing...but what has that got to do with my birthday" I asked confused.

"You see when the youngsters turn eleven they get their acceptance letter to Hogwarts, and well the reason we have been so nervous is because you should be getting your letter tomorrow" She said while rubbing the back of her neck with nervousness.

The smile slowly crept of my face as the realization hit me, they've been keeping me in the dark this whole time. I turned to Dave, who has been oddly quite.

"Did you know about this" I asked slowly but with a dangerous edge to my voice.

"w-well"

"You have haven't you, all this time you knew, both of you knew why I was strange, why I have no friends...ALL THIS TIME YOU MADE ME THINK I'M A FREAK WHEN I'M NOT." I exploded, I just couldn't take it, how-how dare they lie, lie TO ME.

"Anabela we're sorry, your mother and I did it to keep you safe." Dave answered bravely yet with concern in his eyes. My faced softened for a minute but I quickly regained my composure.

"Keep me safe from whom may I ask." I replied sharply. Dave turned towards mum before saying-

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you that Bells, but maybe when your a tad older, we'll tell you." I looked him in the eyes, and saw that I'm not getting any answers out of either of them, not today at least. This always happened, out of mum and Dave, Dave was always the one the one who could calm me down when I was angry or upset, and it looks like that rule still stands. I let out a defeated sigh and collapsed on the sofa with my head in my hands. Mum came over and rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"Sweetie we're sorry we didn't tell you beforehand but you must understand, it was for your own safety." She said in a comforting tone. I sighed once again still not understanding why I need to be kept safe but went along with it anyway, and nodded.

"Well, what now" I asked.

"Well you should get some sleep, as tomorrow we are going to Diagon Ally, which is where we will be getting your school supplies." Mum replied standing up.

"Ok...well night I guess." I told them a bit sourly, since I was still a bit mad at them for not telling me about Hogwarts and everything else.

I went to my room and got dressed into my One Direction pyjamas, (AN- I love one direction by the way) before getting into bed and drifing to sleep with a soft smile planted on my face, dreaming about the great wonders of the wizading world, that I will witness tomorrow.


	4. Chapter-3 Was it real

**IM VOLDEMOLTS DAUGHTER AND I THINK I LOVE HARRY POTTER**

**CHAPTER 3**

**HI EVERYONE. SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATLEY BEEN VERY BUSY SO HERE YOU GO...**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER (UNFORTUNALY)**

_Recap:_

"_Well you should get some sleep, as tomorrow we are going to Diagon Ally, which is where we will be getting your school supplies." Mum replied standing up._

"_Ok...well night I guess." I told them a bit sourly, since I was still a bit mad at them for not telling me about Hogwarts and everything else._

_I went to my room and got dressed into my One Direction pyjamas, before getting into bed and drifing to sleep with a soft smile planted on my face, dreaming about the great wonders of the wizading world, that I will witness tomorrow. _

Anabela's POV:

I was woke up by my alarm at 7 o'clock, hold on a minute I never wake that early and then it all came to me, me being a witch, my father, magic, Hogwarts. It was just some crazy dream wasn't it, I mean any moment now mums going to call me down to help with breakfast and wouldn't bring up anything to do with witchcraft or wizardry.

"Anabela" Shouted mum, see I knew it. _Just try not to let it bother you, _I thought to myself_, otherwise they'll know something's up and if you tell them they will most probably ship you off to some mental hospital._

"Coming" I called back, my voice still a bit shaky. _Crud. Come on Riddle keep it together, _I thought, mentally slapping myself. As I walked down the stairs (trying to keep my composure steady) I heard fragments on what mum and Dave are saying.

"What time are we going to..."

"As soon as she's ready, she's taking this rather well don't you think"

"Yes I agree, especially that she's just been told she's a..." I didn't hear the last part as I was too busy freaking out. What did they mean "taking it rather well" they couldn't mean...NO that was just a dream, a really good dream and I really hope that is real but is not dream, I once again steadied my breathing before entering the kitchen to where my mum and Dave were waiting, already dressed. I walked up to them wondering why they were up and ready so early, I mean Dave hates getting up in the mornings, you practically have to pull him out of bed.

"Anabela why aren't you ready" Said mum in an annoyed tone. "We need to go"

"What do you mean why aren't I ready and go where exactly" I asked confused yet a spark of hope flared inside of me because of you know what.

"Diagon Ally of course" Mum stated, as if it was obvious. That spark of hope grew as I just stared at her, could it all be real,_ was_ it all real.

"Wh-at, you don't mean to say that, yesterday...everything was...real. This is unbelievable Im a... IT WASN'T A DREAM" I shouted with enthusiasm, I just couldn't believe it, everything happened. Mum just smirked at me.

"Yes of course it's real, and I thought you were taking this rather to well, and now I can see why" She replied, the smirk turning into a soft smile. "Come on go get changed and once you've eaten we'll be on our way." As soon as she said that I sprinted up the stairs with speed I didn't even know I had, got changed and ran back down. Mum and Dave were just watching me in amusement and utter shock as I golfed down my food and sprinted out of the house not even knowing if I was going until Dave pointed out.

"Anabela, I know you want to get there quick, but it might help if you go that way instead." He said pointing in the other direction. I blushed before murmuring a small "thanks" and heading off in the other direction with mum and Dave trying to keep up with me.

LINE...skip to the leaky cauldron...

We entered this weird looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron, as soon as we entered the sound of music playing came to my ears and a funny smell reached my nose. Mum directed us through the crowed of drunk people ( and I learned where the funny smell was coming from, one word ew) and said hi to the barmen, I think his name was Tom before we reached what seemed like the end of the pub and led us through a small door which came out to a small area with a brick wall in front of it. Mum then did some pattern on the wall with her wand, which she showed me earlier and I can't wait to get my own wand now. Suddenly the wall started to peel away to revel the most amazing site, that could only be what I have heard to be named, Diagon Ally.

**There you go guys once again sorry for not updating sooner, so I hope you enjoy it please review **

**Eliza**


	5. Chapter 4-Diagon Alley

**I'M VOLDEMOLTS DAUGHTER AND I THINK I LOVE HARRY POTTER**

Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while, I have just been really busy lately. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy.

_**Recap:**_

_Mum then did some pattern on the wall with her wand, which she showed me earlier and I can't wait to get my own wand now. Suddenly the wall started to peel away to revel the most amazing site, that could only be what I have heard to be named, Diagon Ally._

**CHAPTER 4**

ANABELA'S POV

I stood speechless as I gazed, open mouthed at the wonderful site, looking like a complete nut-case. It had to be the most amazing site that I had ever seen. There were so many shops that I lost count, the sound of shoes hitting the cobbled path way was heard from every direction and the sun was glistening on the shops glass windows. One word...

"Wow!" was all I said, while mum and Dave just chuckled at me.

"Ok, now that your finished mouth watering at Diagon Alley, we need to buy your school stuff. First on the list is your robes, then your books, your equipment and finally we need to get your wand and a pet, oh and I almost forgot you're not allowed a broom this year." Mum read aloud from my letter...HEY _MY_ LETTER.

"Um mum, when did that come" I asked, pointing to the letter in her hands.

"It came in the post for you this morning, wh-oh." she said realising her mistake,

"Exactly, so may I read MY letter please" I asked, sarcastically, sending a glare at Dave, who was cracking up at this (It immediately shut him up, earning a smirk from me.)

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Riddle" I read "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st ,we await your owl by no longer then July 31st."

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

"UNIFRORM:

First-years will require

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black for day wear)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)"

"Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags" I took a long breath and started to read again, _how long is this letter._

"COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:"

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk,

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot,

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling,

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore,

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander,

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a car Or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKES." I finally finished. "Okay then" I said, once I caught by breath, "Let's go."

...LINE...SKIP...TO...OLIVANDERS...

We had just finished getting all my school supplies, It took two and a half hours! I looked at my equipment list and realised, I yet still had to buy a wand.

"Wait, mum and Dave, I still have to get a wand" I told them, just as we were about to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yes how could I have forgotten, Dave why didn't you remind me?"

"Wh-what, me"

"Yeah you..." They started bickering playfully. I just rolled my eyes at the both of them, a small smile playing on my lips. I suddenly noticed another shop that read Ollivanders, Best Wand Seller in Britain. I looked back at mum and Dave to find them still bickering.

"Well I guess it's just me then" I said...to myself. I walked to the shop to see it deserted "Hello" I said, but nobody answered. I tried again, but this time louder. "Hello".

All of a sudden an old man on a ladder came into view.

"Ah Miss Riddle, I have been wandering when I would be seeing you" He said in a mysterious voice "It seems just yesterday your parents were in here buying their first wands, speaking of where is Anamaria, your mother I haven't seen her in a while" He asked me, trying to make conversation as he was looking through a shelf of wands.

"Oh she is just-" I cut my self off seeing that neither her or Dave were standing outside, oh no I hope they're not worried, hopefully they saw me in here. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh anyhow, try this" he said handing me a wand. I held it in my hands for a while before looking back at Mr Olivander, he gave me an encouraging nod, which I guess meant for me wave it. I felt a bit embarrassed; however I gave it a wave causing a mirror to smash. I jumped before gently putting the wand back on the counter, muttering a small "sorry"

"Oops, well that wand is not for you." he told me, then going off to get me another. This went on for about an hour, me having tried at least 100 wands. At this very moment, Olivander was looking for another wand for me to try and _then me ending up breaking something_ I added as an afterthought.

"I wonder" I heard Mr Olivander say to himself.

He came back with a wand in his hands. It was a dark brown with spirals going up the handle. "11 ¾ inches, willow, phoenix feather." He said, as he handed it to me, with shaking hands and a worried look in his eyes.

As soon as it touched my skin I felt warmth spread through me making my finger tips tremble as I held it, I gave it a wave making red, gold, green and silver sparks emerge from the tip of my wand. "Wow" haha, I have said that at least 10 times today.

"Curious" whispered more to himself then me as he saw the sparks fly out of the wand, "very curious indeed"

"Sorry, but what's curious" I asked him interested.

"Well Miss Riddle, the wand chooses the witch or wizard, and I remember every wand I ever soled and it appears that the phoenix feather that lies in your wand gave two other feathers, just two others. It appears that one of those wands is the reason that you have no father." WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!

"And who owned that wand" I asked, trying to conceal my excitement but I didn't seem that convincing. He seemed shocked by my question but answered.

"Oh we do not speak his name, but what I will say Miss Riddle is that I think we will expect great things from, as he-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible but great and you are his-" He cut himself off, suddenly looking terrified. "Never mind, that will be 7 Galleons please." He said in a hurry.

"Hey what where you saying, what do you mean by-" He cut me off by saying with his gritted teeth,

"7 galleons please"

"but"

"7 galleons please, Miss Riddle I require the money." He said impatiently. I sighed having no choice but to give him the money.

"Sir-"

"Thank you, have a nice day." He told me before rushing back into his burrow of wands, leaving me to wander what he meant by " _Terrible, but great as he is-" _ARGGGGG what did he mean!?

**There you go guys, I am really sorry for the late update but I did an extra long chapter to make up for it. I do not own anything apart for my OC's. ENJOY PEOPLE'S**

**Eliza.**


End file.
